An Authors Tears
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 491. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.


( An authors Tears)

*sigh* This chapter was a giant brain fart, I mean goodness Kishi-sama could you possibly make it a little easier to come up with these things?, I had to stare at the computer screen like an idiot just to come up with this, it took so long I actually started writing a Crossover fic...Yeah..But I guess it could be worse, he could have made this chapter a flashback. *shiver* heaven knows we don't need nor do we want anymore flashbacks.

WARNING: Foul language, OOC-ness, And .short.

Ps: so no one get's confused I'm going to put the Raikage's name, A, With these things ( ) around it.

Pps: Gegege!, A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed/favorited, my stories and/or me. *glomp* *super high pitched chipmunk voice* !!! :D. *throws red velvet cupcakes at screen* *splat*. *sigh* now if you'll excuse me I have some butter-cream frosting to clean off my computer..Son of a---.

Ppps: Will I ever have short authors notes?. No, the answer is no.

**I don't own Naruto, I'm just a tard of the fandom!...?...Did I just call myself a tard?**

READ ON !!!!!!!!!!!!! X3

* * *

(In ----Someplace)

In a dark room, that Kishi forgot to tell us the name of, five figures sat at a small round table, The earth shadow the Tsuchikage-Onoki, The Lightning shadow the Raikage-(A), The water shadow the Mizukage-Mei Terumi , The wind shadow the Kazekage-Gaara, and the fire shadow the Hokage-Tsunade.

Had gathered together after the horrible earth shattering events that have taken place in the past, Two days, three hours, fourty two minutes, and twenty ni-Thirty seconds. five of the most powerful/useless people in all the elemental countries came together to converse about the upcoming war.

To argue about weather or not Naruto and Killerbee should participate, even though they're probably going to help even if they do lock them up.(I mean hello!, Giant demons people!)

And to talk about probably one of the most crucial things ever...

"No, no, no chocolate pudding is better!," Raikage shook his head, the usual scowl on his face.

Yes pudding..Of all the things that's going on, (A) and Onoki where practically on the verge of ripping out each others throats, over a desert snack. A worthy cause in my opinion

The short Kage's eye twitched furiously, "Why you stubborn fool!, everyone knows that tapioka is the best!." he fumed, raising his fist in a very Rock Lee type manner. Hmm maybe's he's been hanging out with Sabu(Is simularity between Lee and Sabu coincidence?, I think not).

The younger Kage's just stared at the elders, slowly filling with fear for their slowly ageing selves, especially Gaara who was internally freaking out knowing he would be like that someday.

"And I'm telling _you. _Chocolate beats all." The tall man towered over the egg shaped man

Causing Humpty Dumpty to screech and punch him in the shin, (A) grunted and placed a hand on the short flailing man's head, grinning as he pushed him away from him, Onoki's arms missing just by a few inches.

The Raikage chuckled, "Well what'cha going to do now?. Little man."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLIN' LITTLE?!?!." The Tsuchikage fumed, his face turning red with frustration and exhaustion.

"Why I'm refering to you of course, ya little butterbean."

"GAH!"

Tsunade blinked, "This is ridiculous, they've been at it for an hour.." she said ,her elbows propped up on the table, "Arguing about pudding pure stupidity.."

"Well personally I like those Yoplait caramell mousse things." The Mizukage's soft voice tinkled like bells.

I agree with her,

"That's stupid!, jello is much better." But apparently the Hokage does not.

"No you are mistaken, jello is so gross, It looks like somebodies salty loogie on the hot desert sand. Mousse is light and flavorfull." Mei shook her head.

"Pft yeah right all that mist must have messed with your brain." The blond rolled her eyes.

That orange/red head erupted into one of her famous freak outs, same with Tsunade.

'_Shouldn't we be talking about more important things?..Like how to try and keep Naruto and Killerbee away from the fighting?' _Gaara thought, he leaned to the left norrowly missing a flying vase that slammed into the wall behind him.

He shook his head and sighed, deciding to just wait it out, interfering would just make things worse..

(BIG LIPPED ALIGATOR MOMENT!(1))

(In--Ah I forget the name.)

"Damn it Naruto when was the last time you brushed your teeth?!." A good sized blue and orange toad called from his position inside the gagging blonds mouth.

In order to gain extra much needed power, the frog was to sit inside Naruto's stomach and.. Be obsorbed? I guess. And the only way to do that,- instead of using a teleportation jutsu and just popping into his stomach with virtually no discomfort to either-, was to literally crawl down Naruto's throat.

With his diet consisting of mainly Ramen, poor dental hygene is a major possibility, and unfortunaly for the frog, the possibility was a fact. A sad, stinky, sticky, nasty fact..Ew.

With one final push the frog finally made it down, Naruto grasped his neck and coughed.

"Oh come now boy it wasn't that bad." Fukasaku stared upward at the taller human.

"Ea-easy fo-or you to s-ay."

"Now Naruto we are going to send you back to konoha, When you get there I want you to go see Yamato and tell him to take you to 'Paradise' he'll know what I mean." Grand toad told him, smiling slightly.

"Paradise?." Naruto wiped a steam of drool ooff his chin.

"Yes, a magical land with rainbows, and butterflies, and palm trees and woodland critters as far as the eye can see." The elder toad trailed off noticing the young boys far off glittery stare.

Future hero's should not look like a pixie!, "Send him back." yes good old-toad guy!

With a nod Fukasaku did the necessary hand-signs to transport him back to the ramen stand.

Cause even when on the verge of a mystic battle between the forces of good and evil that will ultimately decide the fate of the world as they know it, You can always make time for noodles. But only really good noodles that's a given .

(In Madara's box land..Because I can! ;D)

Madara sat on one of the many boxes in his box filled land, he clutched his head and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to sooth the savage throbbing in his head.

Don't worry he isn't hungover, just coming down from a high..yes he had gotten high, oh he didn't want to, oh no an Uchiha should never do anything that could ruin your complexion. You see Zetsu had given it to him, he said it would help him relax.

And seeing as he's had alot to put up with here lately, Sasuke's growing paranoia, Kabu-maru's..here, the guaranteed lack off screen time, , The elder Uchiha agreed. It was going good at first don't get him wrong!, but then it all went down hill, he started seeing red unicorns with black eyes and the moon started talking to him, along with everything else. Effectively transforming his world into Pee-Wee's Earth.(2).

Dazed and confused he decided to try and sleep the drug off and headed towards the couch, It didn't work out so well and he missed the black furniture slamming face first into the hard stone floor.

Lucky for him he didn't smoke the entire thing so the high didn't last very long. And that's why he's here now..In box land..Where Karin had raped Sasuke..A vicious sight that can scar even the oldest of minds.

He plopped over on his side, '_Man I wish Itachi was back...really back.' _

Don't we all brother..don't we all

(HEAVEN. Hurray!)

"Hey!, Author chick aren't you missing something?." Hidan yelled upwards, the handfull of people around him looked up waiting for a response.

**"Like whaaaat?."**

Minato narrowed his eyes, "How about my sons future teacher?." he frowned, crossing his arms.

**"....IT WAS A STUPID SEQUENCE!!"**

The yellow flash shook his head and walked away heading towards the well that Orochimaru was being punished in.

Izuna followed suit, as did Fugaku and his wife, Hidan 'tsk'ed and left too.

**"Oh come on it was ridiculous!, I mean come on a Kraken?!!..Nooo please don't leave meh alone!, I no likes bein' alone!"**

And so they left the poor author alone, all because she didn't add a pointless scene..*cry*

* * *

**(Heheh, not one word of that made sense. -_-)**

(1). _Big lipped aligator moment, was taken from '_All dogs go to heaven-Let's make _music together' It's a pointless musical number that doesn't have any relevance to the story, and is never metioned again.I thought it fit in perfectly. _

(2_). Don't do drugs. or this will happen to you...Un_

Okay, since I didn't do a parody last week, i didn't get to do this.

Who do you think was in the 6th coffin in chapter 490?, I think it might have been Izuna, or maybe one of Madara's past lovers..But if it turns out that Kishi-sama was lying to us all this time, and he's Obito, then I think it might be Rin..With his reaction you know it was somebody he liked and/or was close to at one point or another.

I entered a creative story contest, and I decided to strart writing a Crossover fic!.That's the big news ,this shouldn't interfere with my parodies. that's Kishi-sama's job,-grumble- making everything all boring and uneventful.

THANKIES FOR READING!! -waves like an idiot-

Ja ne~!


End file.
